


Cursed

by thebatjokeswedeserve (nattherat)



Category: Batman (Comics), Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5691937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/thebatjokeswedeserve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Gotham, Criminals are born from those who have succumbed to despair, and the city is a cruel place. Oracle discovers that a new Criminal is about to appear, and Batman races to try and prevent the transformation. The thing is... he's far too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed

It was too late.

 

Bruce gripped the railing, knuckles bursting white beneath the gauntlets – he was too late.

 

“Bruce, that magic is off the scale, you _have_ to stop it!”

 

He couldn't answer. Throat dry, frozen in horror watching the transformation, he couldn't form the words to tell Oracle they were _far too late_.

 

Jack Napier. Barbara had brought him up to date with the man's records as he'd raced to the scene. Apparently he hadn't been anybody of note, hadn't excelled or underperformed in any manner. No previous convictions or trouble with the police. He was married, expecting a child according to the medical records. A seemingly average and comfortable life, as far as Gotham goes.

 

Except Oracle had unearthed a mountain of debt, and Jack had been widowed that very day.

 

Gotham would make a criminal of everyone it could.

 

 

All Bruce could do was watch, helplessly witness Napier's Soul Gem become overrun with despair. A new Labyrinth shimmered in and out around him, cruel mocking laughter filling the air from hundreds of grotesque mouths. An oppressive acidic mist descended on the warehouse, and Bruce covered his jaw as it burned his skin. Jack keeled over, and though his body shook, Bruce knew it would soon still. With one last tremor and broken sob, the transformation was complete.

 

**ISN'T IT FUNNY?**

 

In that moment, Bruce detached himself from the horror. Centered himself. Focused. It was easy to imagine what the laughing mouth familiars signified in Jack's life. They weren't a threat.

 

**THEY SAY KEEP YA CHIN UP.**

 

He swept his cloak around himself, gathering his magic and unleashing batarangs on the closing familiars, leaping from the walkway. Train tracks covered the floor of the factory, glaring lights and yet more gnashing teeth.

 

**COULD BE WORSE!**

 

One of the Criminal's hands crashed down beside Bruce, but it wasn't meant for him. He'd fought many before. Until he posed a threat or stood in the way, he wouldn't be directly attacked. Good. He was here for Jack's body. To return it to the family, or to try to restore him as he'd tried so hard others, he didn't know yet.

 

**Y'KNOW WHAT? THEY'RE RIGHT!**

 

Bruce ran towards the crumpled heap, but the Labyrinth was gaining in power. Jack's body seemed to slip away as if on a hill. Space stretched. And the mouths never stopped laughing.

 

**NOW I SEE THE FUNNY SIDE.**

 

No. No. He wouldn't let this man be lost to despair, _he wouldn't_. Despair was not the end. There couldn't be such a thing as “too late”, he wouldn't allow it.

 

**HA.**

 

Ahead of him, chattering lips floated down almost serenely, catching Jack between its teeth.

 

The world became dark.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of creative liberty is taken with the Madoka Magica lore here in order to try and make it sit in the Batman universe well. If it's not clear enough: Witches = Criminals. Also liberties taken with Batman timelines so that Barbara can help Bruce as Oracle. Um... I hope you enjoyed this small strange crossover!


End file.
